The Young and the Hercless eps 13 and 14
by Eve6
Summary: This is a soap -- "The Young and the Hercless"-- started by shannon and nicole... it takes a while to read all the eps, the site is oat the beggining of the fic... but they took a long time in getting up their eps, so we decided to write our own...


A/N 

Ok well, Nicole and shannon... two VERY awesome peeps... arent updating so J and I did... here are eps 13 and 14... for all the ones before this please visit www.hercless.com it's a GREAT site and the idea was ALL shannon's and Nicole's... we just were really impatient on a long drive from texas and decided to write for ourselves... and now you! This is how we think the characters act... crying ad that sort at every moment... this is a soap so.. it has typical saop material! 

Episode 13 THE UPS AND DOWNS OF LOVE 

The next morning Ryan awoke to the phone ringing. "Hello?" 

"Hey bro! Ive got good news!" 

"Aspen! Are you still in town? I thought you guys left." 

"Well just as the band and I were getting ready to hit the road we got a call from a restaurant that wants to hire us for a few weeks!" 

"Wow! Thats great! What restaurant?" 

"Its called The Love of Food. A guy name Karl runs it. You want to meet us there for lunch?" 

"Yeah, great!" Ryan responded. 

"Okay, bye!" Just as he hung up, the telephone rang again. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Ryan, its me, Alexis!" 

"Oh, hey." 

"Listen, I was talking to Wiley yesterday, and since hes new around here I volunteered to show him around. Want to come?" Ryan shuddered at the thought of Wiley in anger, glad he already had plans. 

"Sorry, but I have to go help Renie and Ted with their fence." 

" Oh, well. Ill see you later then." 

"Okay, bye." 

*** 

Shannon was uneasy about resuming her dance lessons with Widow Twanky. She thought enviously about how Nicole would be spending afternoon with Chris. She walked into the dance room where Twanky was pairing up people for the beginning of the lesson. Shannon was put with a pretty blonde wowan in a black leotard. 

"Hi, my names Hudson," the woman said. 

"Hi, Im Shannon." She was glad to have found somebody who seemed nice to talk to. 

"Hey! Sorry Im late. I didnt know until this morning that we were staying in town," a pretty girl with long red-brown curly hair said as she rushed in the room. 

"Amy Merice! A good dancer is a prompt dancer! Now Ill have to put you with these two nice young ladies. Dont intend on making this a habit! We dancers pride ourselves on being punctual!" As Twanky droned on Amy joined Shannon and Hudson. 

"Wow, shes kinda crazy, huh?" 

"Got that right," Shannon said. 

"Id like to rip out her tongue and make her whistle an apology," Hudson muttered. 

"What was that?" Amy asked. 

"Oh, just that the old crone is kind of wacko." 

"Sure thing, " they agreed. By the end of the lesson they were all good friends and decided to eat at Sorbos. 

*** 

After about and hour of fence work, Ryan, Chris, and Ted were ready for a break, and came up the steps to the porch where there were drinks. 

"Hey honey, what were you guys talking about?" Ted asked as he bent to kiss Renie. 

"We were just thinking of names for the baby. What do you think of Jace, for a boy?" 

"We dont want him to turn into a weird Spanish singer in bellbottoms, looking like a Chiquita banana poster boy!" 

" Alright, dear," Renie laughed. "Oh! What about Evelyn?" 

"Its alright," Nicole put in. 

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Renie spoke, "Lucy is coming over and bringing her friend Dani." 

"Lucy?" Ryan asked. 

"Oh yeah! Shes my best friend!" 

"Hey all!" a voice from the yard spoke. "How are you, Ren?" 

"Lucy! Hi, we were just going over baby names. What do you think of Evelyn?" 

"Hmmmm, shorten it to Eve," Lucy responded. 

"Wow! Thats great!" Ted exclaimed. 

"This is Dani," Lucy introduced. "Dani, this is Ryan, Chris, Ted, Renie and I dont believe Ive met you before," she said to Nicole. 

"Hi, Im Nicole. I like your accent, Dani. Where are you from?" 

"Im a Kiwi." 

"Youre a fruit?" Ted asked. 

"No," Dani replied, a slightly skeptical look in her eye. "Im from New Zealand." 

"So what do you do?" Chris inquired. 

"Im in a band," she said as her cell phone rang. "Excuse me a moment. Uh huhok, Ill see ya there, later. Sorry, but Ive got to go have lunch with the band." 

"Whats the name of your band?" Ryan asked. 

"Amazon High." 

"Really? Thats my sister Aspens band!" he exclaimed. 

"Yeah? Aspen is our lead guitar." 

"I was supposed to meet them also. Do you want a ride?" 

As he lead the way to his green jeep, Ryan notice Alexis and Wiley walking up to the house laughing. 

"Oh, hi Ryan!" said Alexis as Wiley shrank back, a little afraid of Ryan from the other night. 

"Hi Alex," replied Ryan shooting a glare at Wiley who ran inside mumbling something about water. "See you later, Ive got to go meet Aspen." 

Ryan and Dani got in his jeep as Alexis went in to go find Wiley. 

PART II 

Dean returned to the table with the food. When Angela looked up she saw him smiling down at her with two straws sticking out of his mouth, doing the Walrus. She laughed at him. 

"Is something funny?" Dean asked, the straws still in his mouth. 

"No, not a bit. Why?" 

"Because if you were laughing at me, I might have to limit your milkshake privilages," he said as he sat down, and they shared their milkshake. 

*** 

Amy, Shannon, and Hudson walked into the crowded restaurant. They sat down at an empty table and saw Dean and Angela across from them. Amy and Hudson went to order just as Angela got up to use the restroom. She was feeling so good from making her new friends that Shannon thought she should at least try to get Dean to forgive her. After all, it was Chris she was after. 

"Hey, Dean," she said as she went up to him. 

"Yeah?" Dean answered. He was too happy from his time with Angela to let her spoil his day. 

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for all the trouble Ive caused. I know it was wrong to pit you two against each other, I just didnt know which great guy to choose, and after all the stress from moving in after Uncle Sals death. She began to tear up. Cursing herself for letting herself get upset after being in such a great mood, she turned to go back to the table. 

"Wait," Dean said. "Listen, I realize youve been through a lot. I was just in some pain, but now that Im with Angela I dont feel so bad. I think I can forgive you and Id like to still be friends." 

"Yeah, Id like that, too," she said, wiping away the tears. "I just hope Ryan can forgive me, too." 

"I dont see that as a big problem. You saw him yesterday." 

"Yeah, maybe" She trailed off as Angela returned. Seeing her wet cheeks, Angela asked, "Oh, are you alright?" 

"Yeah, Im perfect," Shannon said as Dean took Angelas hand, and she went back to her friends. 

"Iv just gotten a call from my band; Im going to go meet them for lunch. Do you want to come?" 

"Yeah," Shannon said. 

"Do what? Make my life a living Hell?" Hudson uttered. This was beginning to wear very thin. 

"What did you say?" 

"Oh, that would be lovely." Torture, absolute torture. 

*** 

As Shannon entered the restaurant, The Love of Food, she spied Aspen talking to a beautifully tanned, nicely muscled guy with bleached, spiked hair. As they neared, Aspen saw them, turned and said, "Hey guys! This is Karl Caesar, he owns the place. Lets go grab a table." They all began to introduce themselves and were ordering drinks as Ryan and Dani walked in. Ryan immediately saw Shannon and went to sit next to her. 

"Hey Asp," said Ryan. "Hi Amy, Shannon, and you are?" 

"The reason youll be getting a tombstone, blondie." 

"Huh?" 

"Oh, Im Hudson." 

"Ryan, nice to meet you." 

"Amy, Dani, come over here. I want you to meet Karl," said Aspen. 

"I have to go the bathroom," Hudson said, " and get away from you goodie goods." Shannon and Ryan were left alone at the table. 

"Ryan, Im sorry," she said. " I talked to Dean this morning and he forgave me. I dont know if you can, but please give me a chance." 

"Its just that" Ryan said remembering the way he had acted with Alexis in front of her. "Yeah, okay. Im sorry too. You know for Alexis." They looked at each other for a moment. 

"So, whats on this menu?" Shannon started. 

"Oh, this chicken salad looks good." 

"Hm. I want to try the Cupid Salad, and the Bliss Steak Sandwich. Which should I get?" 

"Tell you what," Ryan said. " You get one, and Ill get the other." She smiled at him. Over his shoulder she noticed Dani and Karl. 

"I have a marvelous intuition for pairing up couples," Karl was telling her. 

"Oh really? What does your intuition tell you about me?" 

"Well, it tells methat I should take you out to dinner sometime." 

"Alright," she said smiling as they rejoined the others. 

*** 

Hudson glowered in the bathroom, unable to believe she had to put up with all this. "No, its all for my sweet Willard. At first I forsook love, but that was before I met him. I just have to deal with this." She put on a fake smile and went back into the crowd. 

*** 

Back at the Conrad residence, Chris and Nicole were snuggling on the couch. "Oh dear. This reminds me of when Jason and I" she trailed off. 

"Nicole, could you, um refrain from bringing up Jason? I feel that it limits our relationship." 

"What? I thought youd do anything for me?!" 

" Well, Im here for you , but I cant sacrifice my feelings all the time. I have troubles too." 

"Why are you being so selfish?" 

"Hey, I just asked for a favor, okay? Try and relax." 

"Relax? You havent done me any favors!" 

"Oh yeah? What do you call sitting here listening to you whine?" 

"WHINE? I do not whine!!!" 

"Maybe I should just leave." 

"Maybe you should!" 

"Fine!" 

"Fine!" 

"Fine!" and he left slamming the door. 

Episode 14 ON THIN ICE 

Lilith was sitting by the phone in the kitchen pondering what to do if something happened to Alafalfa when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" she asked cautiously. 

"Lily dear, its me Angie," said the other end. Great, Lilith thought, just what I need Susie Sunshine, cheerleader princess. 

"Hi, Angie! Hows it going?" she replied sweetly. 

"Wonderful, and guess what! You can start in two days!" 

"Thats great!" Soon shed get Bruce his information and have Alfalfa back. 

"Well, Ive got to go meet a patient. Bye!" 

"Bye, dear!" 

*** 

Shannon arrived home from lunch late in the afternoon feeling much better. "Nicole, Im home!" 

"Hey, Shan, if Chris calls Im not home, okay?" 

"Huh?" 

"We had a fight. He says I whine." Rough ground without me helping, Shannon thought. Paradise shattered. 

"Im sure hell come around," she said encouragingly. 

"Well Im so mad I dont know if I want him to come around!" 

"Nicole, what exactly was this fight about?" 

"Why is everybody yelling at me today?!!!" 

"Nicole, I was asking a question. Im just trying to help." 

"Maybe I dont need any help! Maybe Im fine! My life is just peaches and cream!" she whined as she sobbed. 

"Hey, get a grip. You have the best guy in town and you let what sounds a pathetic excuse for a fight come between you? You cant let him go just because of one insult he probably didnt mean. Call him, okay?" 

"Maybe youre right. He was probably upset. I know he doesnt think I whine." 

"Good." Wait! Why did I do that? Man oh man!!! Sometimes I wonder whos the bigger moron in this family. Family-Uncle Sal! I was supposed to get those documents! Ill hide them in my room while shes on the phone. 

Shannon heard her conversation as she went down into the basement. 

"Hi Dean, is Chris there?No? Alright bye." 

*** 

Alfalfa awoke once more tied up. 

"Hello, sleepyhead. Sprouts, what do you think is taking Lilith so long to get my info?" Bruce asked. Alfalfa said nothing. "Maybe its not worth enough to save you. Maybe shes just saving herself instead." Alfalfa shuddered. This was his own secret fear. "Youll have to be alone tonight, Ive got to meet someone." 

*** 

Back at the guys place Ryan was eating a freshly ordered pepperoni pizza, his favorite, as Dean walked in. 

"Hey, did you talk to Shannon?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, were cool now. Hows Angie?" 

"Shes good. Doctor stuff on her hands now. You seen Chris?" Chris stormed in, slamming the door. 

"If Nicole calls, Im not here!" The phone rang. Dean picked up. 

"Oh hi," then he whispered," its Nicole." 

"What did I say?" Chris responded through gritted teeth. 

"Uh, hes not hereyeah, bye." He hung up. "What happened?" 

"All she ever does is whine! Im so sick of it. I thought it was a phase, but no. Its always Jason this, Jason that! She never stops crying! Shed cry about a hamburger if it had too much lettuce!" 

"Chris man, slow down," Ryan said. 

"She does kind of carry on," Dean added. 

"Well, I know she is kind of strict about letting Shannon do stuff," Ryan admitted. 

"I thought shed never shut up," Chris said. 

"Hey, guess who I saw today," Ryan said, trying to change the topic. "Amy Merice, shes in Aspens band." 

"Amys in town?" 

"Yeah, the band is playing for a few weeks at a new place called The Love of Food. Its by the beach. You want to go see them tomorrow and party at the beach?" 

"That sounds awesome, dude," Dean said. 

"Yeah maybe thatll take my mind off Nicole. Itll be good to see Amy again, too," Chris said. 

"Okay," said Ryan. "Ill go call Aspen and invite the band." 

"Tell them to bring anyone," added Dean, "and then give me the phone so I can call Angie." 

Ryan called Aspen, who invited Dani and Amy. Dani invited Karl who invited Lucy who invited Ted and Renie who invited Wiley who invited Alexis who was hurt Ryan didnt invite her himself. Then Amy invited Hudson, who after a second question was glad to come, and Shannon who asked Nicole to come because she was afraid she might whine. Angie was called who invited Lilith. 

The only uninvited person was the Widow Twanky, but in the morning, to everyones surprise, she was ready and waiting by Shannons car. Willard, who was coming over to see her, heard they were going to the beach and ran home to change. 

*** 

Late into the night, Kevin sat with his chessboard deep in thought. There was a rapping on the door. 

"Who dares disturb me?!" His servant entered precautiously. 

"Pardon sir, but it seems there is to be a gathering at the beach tomorrow. Shannon and Nicole will be there." 

"Most intriguing. Leave!" Kevin smiled to himself, then threw back his head and gave a great malicious laugh. 

*** 

In the park, a dark figure with long black hair was waiting by a grove of trees, looking around impatiently. All of a sudden a voice from behind said, "Hey partner!" 

"Bruce, what took you so long?" 

"Come on Luce, you know how it is with the boss, and watching Alfalfa all day." Lucy still had a faint frown on. "Aw, come on, give me a smile, show me some teeth," he pleaded. She couldnt help but grin at his antics. 

"Did you get the info we need?" 

"Ive got Lilith digging for part of it. 

"What about the Sal info?" she asked. 

"I think Im getting closer to it but as long as I have Sproutie-boy on my hands, Im tied down." 

"Well, just be careful, sweetie." 

"I always am." 

PART II 

The next morning, the three big, buff guys walked out to the green jeep. Two were carrying coolers, the third carrying towels and bags. The plan was to hang at the beach and then go over with the band to Karls. They would meet in the parking lot, by the beach. 

When they got there they saw Aspen, Amy, Dani, Karl, Lucy, and Hudson who as usual was wearing black. Chris and Amy immediately started talking as the others began to arrive. 

Angela and a slightly sour looking Lilith showed up next. Angie went over to Dean as Lilith stood next to Hudson and heard muttering. 

Soon after, Nicole and Shannon came and leapt out of the car after being backseat driven by Twanky. 

Nicole spied Chris talking enthusiastically to a pretty looking red-head, and pretended not to notice. Hes probably just trying to make me jealous, she thought as she kept glancing over. 

The next to arrive were Ted, Renie, Wiley and Alexis. Alexis stopped in the middle of her laughter with Wiley when she noticed Ryan and Shannon talking. She went over and kissed him in front of Shannon. 

"Hey, Ryan!" 

"Hey, AlexisWhat are you doing here?" 

"Wiley invited me. I see you were doing just fine here without me." 

"Wileys here?" 

"Yeah. Ted and Renie invited him, and he was nice enough to invited me." 

"Who invited Ted and Ren?" Ryan asked, slightly confused. 

"Lucy! She was asked by Karl, her brother, who was brought along from the band." 

"Um, okay." 

"Look, come over here. Lets go look at the waves." 

"Uh, alright. Bye Shannon." 

"Bye Ryan," Shannon replied. This Alexis character was kind of shifty she decided. As soon as they left Wiley walked over. 

"Hey Shannon!" 

"Good lord," she muttered. "Hi, Wiley." She looked around for someone to save her. She spied Nicole, but thought better of it when she noticed her pouty face. She finally made eye contact with Amy who excused herself from Chris and came to her rescue. 

As soon as Amy left, Chris noticed Nicole standing despondently by herself, pretending not to look at him. He thought back on the fight and decided he could have been more supportive because after all, she looked really good in that dress. He went over and began to apologize. 

Soon they made up as the group moved down to the sand. 

*** 

Down by the waves Alexis spoke to Ryan. 

"Listen Ryan, I dont want you hanging out with that Shannon anymore," she said. 

"Look, shes my friend, alright! Why dont you stop hanging out with Wiley then?" 

"Whats wrong with Wiley?" 

"What isnt wrong with Wiley? Hes so dillusional!" 

"I really like Wiley, and if this is how you feel maybe we shouldnt see each other anymore!" 

"Maybe we shouldnt!" Ryan steamed. 

"Wait Ryan! What do you mean?" 

"You heard me. Why dont you go and party with Wiley over there." And with that he went to go find Shannon, leaving Alexis looking stunned on the beach. 

Joel and Meighan arrived next, trying to look casual.


End file.
